A Strange Few Events
by TheDoctorAndPond
Summary: This story is written with two OC characters, with similar traits to the 11th Doctor and Amy.    M for later chapters probably


Chapter 1

A Mad Man

His eyes saw nothing but dark. He slowly came conscious. He lay there in pain and confusion as he looked about. Steven Smith was on the bike path, tied to a chair, not 100 feet from his house. No one was around on this particularly sunny day to come untie him. Memories of what occurred had slowly come to his mind. He could remember that he was trying to protect something. But what was it he thought. He looked down in desperation to find shrapnel, cuts and bruises. As he finally realized his surroundings he started to scream for being released. Still no one within ear-shot. Tears had fallen from his blue eyes as he then loses consciousness.

Marisa Gillan was no ordinary girl. She saw things that no other person in the world could see other than a very attractive fellow tied to a chair. This confused her. A lot. She stood there while he slept on the pavement tied to an ordinary chair. He was recognizable by a boy she went to high school with. Then something happened. A strange glare of lust came over her and disappeared just as fast as it came. She shook her head to snap out of it. It has been a month since her break up and she still didn't want to move on. There was a thought in her mind that maybe they would be happy together. While reminiscent about her past the boy came to.

"What in bloody 'ell just happened?", he asked realizing who was daydreaming right over him. She snapped out of it but remained silent. "Ok, now that I have your attention, could you please untie me?" he asked waking her even further from her gaze.

"Uh, what? Oh sorry, just thinking... anyway, what do you need?" She asked, confused about the situation just as much as he was.

"Um, yeah, kind of tied to a chair, bleeding profusely down here." and he was. His knee was extremely banged up. He thought of being knocked down into the cold pavement whilst tied to the chair.

"Oh sorry, sorry." she interrupted his current recollections. Although freeing him from his tiny prison. "Soooooo, what happened to you? You look pretty banged up."

"I wish i could remember..." he said while realizing his freedom and standing up. It was now that Steven was face to face with his liberator. It came Shocking to him about how tall she had gotten in the past year. He looked into her eyes but then started stumbling, rather than walking, to his door step. She just followed him quietly in curiosity. He came into view of what would be his door but now was just a door frame and splinters. A giant ax was lodged into his side wall and blood. Blood everywhere. he couldn't find any bodies or dismembered limbs, at first. Then he walked into his room to find two burglars on his floor dead next to his locked safe. Memories flowed more clearly in his head.

He remembered one at knife point making him open the safe. A strange black aura of something emulating off his body had started to burst out into the room. Time had slowed down and he tried to fight back. He grabbed the letter opener from his bedside and stabbed the thief in the calf muscle. The man falls in pain and yells, time was normal again. Out of instinct and fear he ran at the fallen foe, drop kicking him into a wall. The blow against the wall had stopped him from moving. Presumably he had died. The noises from upstairs had alerted another man. He came running up the stairs. He had to act quickly, he grabbed the knife from the dead burglar and...

"What happened here?" she asked almost too blatantly.

"I have no clue" Steven lied. The truth haunted him. His family was gone, he lost what he had of them trying to protect him. He had nothing.

She felt bad, he lost everything, and he had nothing.

"Well thanks for releasing me", he said, but you should leave before i cause you any more drama. He said this with a big old smile on his face remembering their past.

"Look though, you can't live here!" she said pointing all around her.

"Well ill look for a home, you shouldn't worry about me" he said with a faint smile, looking into her eyes.

He was right, back in sophomore year, he told he that once he influenced someone, they can't stay away. Out of unknown desperation she suggested that he should live with her at her house at least until he healed. After pointless arguing and her determination, he agreed.

"I have no idea how we could get to my house, i was out on a run so i don't have my car and my parents are down in Cape May" she reluctantly exclaimed. "It looks like you can barely walk too."

"Ha ha", he chuckled, "I've got that covered". To this he reached into the bottom side of his shoe and took out a small disk.

"What in the name of Great Britain is that?" Marisa said confused.

"Just follow me," he said.

And she did. For some odd reason she felt attached to him, in a way she hadn't while they went to school. She decided to follow him outside and then her life had changed forever...

Steven threw the disk much like a frizz-bee into the streets. it almost magically came back to him opening up on the way back. She couldn't believe it, as it turned into what looked like a skateboard. It was just floating there in midair as he climbs on, not affecting where it hovered. She gave him her trust and climbed on, hugging his body close to keep her balance. She liked this; strangely she did, just being close to him in way they never shared.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Ready for what?" she asked not sure what was about to happen.

"Ha ha, rule number one with me is to expect anything, because just an idea is another invention to put to use. All it takes is inspiration and belief to make things like this possible." he told matter-of-factuality. And when he was done his little rant, they went bursting with speed into the air. Marisa got dizzy and became speechless, but Steven just steered with his brain patterns and leaning.

It was wondrous; they were currently flying hundreds of miles across the sky thousands of feet above the pavement. She hadn't felt anything quite as amazing as this before. "Where are we going" she finally found the air to say.

"On a little side trip", he said. And that was it. They picked up speed, going faster and faster ad they saw the sun rising from night time. They went so fast that the sun could not keep up with them. Then they gradually slowed to a stop. The next thing their feet hit was sand, in Hawaii watching the sun set to where it was. They lay in a hammock drinking lemonade into the night. As soon as the view was over, they flew back to Marisa house. She unlocked the door and made their way to her room.

"Hope i opened your mind," he said.

And all she could say was "wow". She felt free, and wanted to see the world with a special kid. But he was off limits; all the boys with the blue aura were off limits.

This had been a special gift she had. She could see people like everyone else but she also saw their auras. She even discovered what the different auras meant, and she put notes to each one.

Black: Please avoid, these are the types of guys that don't stand out but have potential. They are off limits because they don't understand you or your ways.

White: These are the nice guys, but they aren't interested in anything but school, boring but inspirational at all times.

Yellow: People that will only hurt you, they hate you and will go out of their way to bother you.

Green: The guide she made only had the phrase, מכוער זונות מעצבנים, next to It; which translates to Ugly Annoying Bitches

Red: people with authority and will misuse it. These people will always be overpowered and only care about themselves.

Blue: All it said was "Never Again"


End file.
